


Black Friday Shopping

by cero_ate



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Friday shopping, the Darcy Way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday Shopping

“Explain to me _why_ if you lost your mind and we have to shop on Black Friday we didn’t bring tall Blond and intimidating?” Darcy demanded as she paced.

“Because it was supposed to be a girls day,” Jane said, glaring at Darcy. “It was supposed to be you and I, getting a few items, at really good prices. Why did you have your taser?”

“Because people are crazy on Black Friday. Didn’t you know someone got killed last year going to Walmart?” Darcy demanded. “And prices will be just as good on Monday.Without the crazy people.” Crazy people made being a hermit sound like a good idea.

“Mom and I always went Black Friday shopping together,” Jane said wistfully. “It was tradition.”

Well, Darcy couldn’t say anything about that. Traditions were important, especially mother daughter ones. But she still was going to bring her taser next year, if Jane lost her mind again and dragged her along. Turned out a good thing this year. Some asshole tried to steal her X-box. She’d interned hard for that X-box. She’d see someone with pepper spray. Got her too. Pepper spray had no place in shopping. Even if it had lead to her and Jane in jail. They’d waited for her to pay after she flashed htem her SHIELD badge. That was the niftiest piece of plastic she’d ever had. All she had to do was flash it, and people would hop too. Didn’t get her out of hte cell...but they weren’t sharing one with any guys named Bubba. She just hoped Eric showed up soon. She was getting bored, and she wanted to hook up her X-box.


End file.
